


暗戀篇

by Duckpan



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game), 瑪奇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckpan/pseuds/Duckpan
Summary: 大概是鋼瓶精靈和契約主雙向暗戀的故事論男鋼瓶精靈的病嬌程度男巨人x男鋼瓶精靈這是一篇飼主被撩到受不了的故事(乾我家小精靈叫做帕瑪森因為聽起來很好吃，米列希安就是米列希安(#我最近土味情話看太多了有點那個(哪個(土味之後再寫一篇腦補為什麼鋼瓶精靈這麼毒舌的文好了以精靈實體化的畫面來看武器精靈體型大概跟一個正常精靈差不多大。裡面有關於遊戲道具的一些腦補，不要當真遊戲裡不能這樣用(正經)鋼瓶精靈未免太愛契約主了，其他的精靈根本就不會把愛不愛掛在嘴邊(笑)我覺得精靈武器的成長與其說是讓力量成長主要還是讓精靈們變成完整的精靈吧，一等的時候什麼都不懂，等級越提升精靈的性格跟說話的方式會越來越明顯懂得事情也越多，也可能想起沉睡之前的事情或是之前的主人怎麼樣的記憶，越來越像一般的精靈(笑)





	暗戀篇

***  
又是一場惡戰。  
我的契約主米列希安，是個很溫柔的人，比起其他的人類更加高大，是在和他相遇很久之後才知道愛爾琳還有巨人、精靈這兩個種族，畢竟沉睡之後的我並不瞭解這個世界後來發生了什麼，甚至連沉睡之前的事情都感覺模糊不清。  
我討厭總是看到他為了別人累得半死，真希望他不要去管那些什麼女神什麼弗魔族，個個都是來找米列希安麻煩的，如果能夠專注在我身上就好了。  
「呼～終於擊敗他了。」  
米列希安撿起弗魔族掉落的物品露出疲憊的笑容。  
「辛苦你了，帕瑪森。」他用額頭碰了一下鋼瓶。  
有個身穿盔甲的女人飛撲過來抱著米列希安說了一大堆感謝的話，還親了一下米列希安的臉頰。  
米列希安不好意思的拉開和她的距離，她笑著把一條紅寶石項鍊放在米列希安手上要求米列希安一定要收下她的謝禮。  
米列希安想要推辭，她就直接塞進米列希安的口袋裡，然後揮揮手跑走了。  
帕瑪森有點煩燥，總覺得以前也有發生過類似的事情，很想把那個項鍊連著女人一起咬碎。  
「今天就在河邊紮營明天再去王城，從凌晨就一直跑來跑去累死我了…。」  
米列希安困擾地舉起項鍊看著夕陽在寶石上折射的光芒，「這種飾品我實在不喜歡、太顯眼了，我又不喜歡戴項鍊…雖然對她不好意思，不過還是讓你吃掉好了？」米列希安將項鍊遞給帕瑪森。  
「呵…謝謝您，看起來是相當不錯的物品呢。」帕瑪森一口吃掉了寶石項鍊發出喀滋喀滋的聲音，吸收物品之後能力值提升了很多，心情非常舒暢。  
米列希安架好帳篷之後把身上的裝備都放在裡面。  
塞了幾口麵包和水之後，米列希安隨意蓋著一條毯子就睡著了。  
帕瑪森靜靜地看著米列希安的睡臉。  
米列希安總是會先想到我這點真的跟以前簽訂契約的那個人完全不一樣，如果米列希安不是注定要拯救愛爾蘭的人…他是不是就能只看著我呢…？  
這麼一想就覺得自己像是個得不到糖的孩子，不由得地笑了出來。

一覺到天亮的米列希安被周遭成群的叫鳥聲吵醒了。  
「…居然已經天亮了嗎？」米列希安揉揉眼睛讓自己清醒點，一道微弱的陽光透過帳篷的縫隙照進來。  
「應該才5點吧…嗯…？什麼東西涼涼的？」  
米列希安掀開毯子的瞬間差點被自己的口水噎到。  
「咳！帕瑪森…！？」  
比起米列希安的巨人身材，帕瑪森就像個小孩子一樣，背靠在米列希安的胸前雙手抱著米列希安的右手臂沉睡。  
米列希安坐起來把帕瑪森放在腿上。  
「喂喂…醒醒，帕瑪森？」米列希安拍拍帕瑪森的肩膀。  
帕瑪森笑了一下，放開米列希安的手臂，環抱著米列希安的腰。  
「這是什麼新的惡作劇嗎？」米列希安看到他這笑容就大概知道帕瑪森又在拿他找樂子。  
帕瑪森明明很有禮貌但總是會突然開一些惡劣的玩笑，雖說習慣他這樣嚇人了，可是每次招式都不一樣，每次都能嚇到他。  
「呵呵…現在還很早呢不再睡一下嗎？還是想做其他事情…？米、列、希、安？」帕瑪森故意用臉頰蹭米列希安的胸膛。  
「都被你嚇醒了啊怎麼睡得著，而且你怎麼實體化了？不是很消耗能量嗎？」  
覺得這狀態超級尷尬的米列希安努力轉移話題。  
「哈哈哈哈哈！」  
帕瑪森大笑。  
「呵呵，抱歉，您的表情實在是太有趣了，原來如此！這就是書上寫的窘迫嗎？」  
米列希安無視了他的笑聲。  
「你從昨天就實體化了？這麼長的時間？」  
「是啊，我喝了您做的白葡萄酒，本來使用我自己保存的能量只能實體化幾分鐘，不過…。」帕瑪森收起笑容「本來也只是想實驗看看，結果和我預想的一樣如果我喝了白葡萄酒之後沒有將能量用掉的話，就能維持實體的狀態呢，雖然能維持多久還不知道。」  
「我說你啊，喜歡實驗是沒什麼不好啦，至少跟我說一聲，不然總有一天會被你嚇死。」  
「嗯…但是我很喜歡您因為我現各種表情的樣子。」帕瑪森像平常一樣偏頭微笑著。  
看到他又這樣『裝無辜』米列希安既無奈又拿他沒辦法。  
「你之前跟我說的那個。」米列希安清了下喉嚨。  
「你說你的外型是來自於我的喜好具現化出來的形象，所以我眼中的你就是我的喜好或者我希望的樣貌對吧。」  
他低頭盯著帕瑪森。  
「我之前就想問你了，你總是做這種事情讓人覺得你很可愛的事情，是故意的嗎？想吸引我的注意？」  
帕瑪森突然站起來還發出很強的閃光。  
「哇！」  
「呵呵…失禮了。」  
站起來的帕瑪森也只比坐著的米列希安高一個頭而已。  
帕瑪森發出呵呵呵的笑聲「我希望和我簽訂契約的您注意我有什麼不對嗎？您並不討厭我這麼做不是嗎？」  
帕瑪森低頭咬了一下米列希安的下唇，只是碰了一下幾乎沒有感覺，卻讓米列希安臉紅得像是要滴出血了一樣。  
「我可是只有您啊，您有什麼好擔心的呢？」  
聽到帕瑪森的回覆米列希安羞恥得遮住嘴，「…你怎麼總是說得出口這種台詞啊？」  
帕瑪森笑著拉開米列希安摀住嘴的手，環住米列希安的脖子吻了上去。  
其實在帕瑪森是沒有和其他人親密接觸的記憶，卻有一種早知道該怎麼做的奇妙感覺。  
米列希安回應了他的吻，他們的舌頭纏繞在一起一時之間難分難捨，帕瑪森感覺到一股熱氣襲上身。  
「嗚…！」  
和能力提升時的舒暢感不一樣，感覺更濃烈…想要…想要更多…。  
米列希安拉開了帕瑪森的衣袍輕輕地撫摸著他的腰。  
「帕瑪森…可以嗎？」米列希安低聲問。  
「嗯…。」  
米列希安讓帕瑪森坐在自己的身上，用右手慢慢地擴張帕瑪森的後庭。  
「啊…痛。」帕瑪森皺眉。  
「忍一下…。」米列希安加入了第二根手指，沒有任何經驗的帕瑪森痛得下意識咬了自己的下唇，想要叫米列希安停止，又覺得疼痛伴隨著某種快感讓他不太想停止。  
「我要進去了。」  
帕瑪森根本沒意會過來那是什麼意思的時候，一個龐大又溫熱的物體進入了帕瑪森的後穴。  
「呃啊…！不…。」帕瑪森因為突然的疼痛掉下眼淚。  
米列希安舔掉了他的眼淚，「乖，我會很輕的。」  
米列希安小力套弄著帕瑪森的分身，深怕自己力氣太大弄傷他。  
帕瑪森從來沒有這種奇怪的感覺，分身因為米列希安的觸碰變得腫脹，好像有什麼東西流出來了，感覺身體很熱很悶想要解放掉這種感覺。  
「啊…嗚…。」」  
米列希安看他的表情就知道時候差不多了，他開始擺動腰部讓分身更深入帕瑪森的身體。  
前列腺感受到刺激產生的快感讓帕瑪森主動扭起腰。  
「嗯…米列 、希安…啊…！」  
米列希安加快了推進的速度。  
「啊、啊啊…！」  
再一次的快感之後帕瑪森射了出來。  
「咦…？」感到不知所措的帕瑪森困惑地看著米列希安。  
「沒關係…我也忍不住了、抱歉。」話還沒說完帕瑪森就感覺到抽離之後一股溫熱的東西溢出來了。  
「我會幫你清乾淨的…帕瑪森？」  
也許是因為突然鬆懈下來，帕瑪森睡著了。  
「原來武器精靈真的需要休眠啊…？」感嘆著不重要事情的米列希安把帕瑪森抱起來走到河邊清理身體。  
「我會不會做過頭了…？」突然感覺到良心譴責的米列希安覺得自己簡直就是個變態，武器精靈根本對世界上大部分的事情都不了解，哪有人剛確定感情就突然把別人吃乾抹淨的簡直就是跟對幼童下手的人一樣人渣啊！！  
他幫帕瑪森穿好衣服之後讓他躺在毛毯上面休息。  
「米列希安大人！」  
帳篷外面傳來人聲。  
現在莫名心虛的米列希安聽到別人的聲音整個都僵住了。  
「什麼事？」米列希安探出頭問。  
「太好了您真的在克里布山谷，艾蕾蒙殿下希望您趕快過去有事情急著要和您討論！」  
看到從帳篷裡出來的人的確是米列希安之後士兵隊長說明了來意。  
「我知道了。」  
「請您直接坐上馬車吧，艾蕾蒙殿下很急我們也不敢獨自回去啊，露營用具就讓我們幫你收拾帶過去。」士兵隊長就要其中兩個士兵去收拾東西。  
「不！等等！」  
其中一個士兵掀開帳篷後發現帕瑪森躺在裡面嚇了一跳。  
「米列希安大人這是您的朋友嗎？」  
還好士兵沒注意到奇怪的地方。  
「我正想說這件事，我保證我中午前一定會到王城見艾蕾蒙殿下，現在我朋友身體不舒服我不能扔下他，他會很不安的。」  
「可是…！」其中一個士兵還想說什麼就被士兵隊長揮手打斷。  
「我知道了，請您要盡快過去，我們會先回報給艾蕾蒙殿下的。」  
士兵隊長帶著其他士兵離開了。  
剛才發出疑問的士兵問了隊長，「為什麼不直接帶走米列希安大人呢如果他朋友生病了我們的帶去醫療所就行了啊。」  
「你們沒看到米列希安大人的樣子嗎？感覺你如果踏進去帳篷他就會直接一拳招呼過來的樣子。」隊長望天說道。  
「有嗎？不是和往常一樣嗎？」  
「所以你們都沒辦法升遷，觀察力太差啦，他剛才可是擺出武鬥術的架勢囉。」  
「那個人是他的什麼人呢…？」  
「我們這種小人物還是不知道比較好啊。」  
隊長揮揮手。

暗戀篇結束(#


End file.
